gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is a monstrous aquatic creature that lives in the massive lake beneath Mount Kadar. When Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago crossed the lake to reach Nexus, they fell under fire by multiple Locust Gunboats. After capturing one, they fell over a massive waterfall. Once at the bottom, the Leviathan, which had been stalking them beneath the water, attacked and killed the two large fish that moved the Gunboat. Marcus determined that they had to kill it from the inside, just like the Riftworm. When the Leviathan bit onto their boat, they forced its mouth open, and threw Bolo Grenades down its throat, killing it. Description The Leviathan is a sea monster that Marcus and Dom battle in the game. It has multiple tentacles, a long spine, and a mouthful of sharp teeth. Also notable are its blue eyes and tendrils in its mouth. It inhabits a body of water adjacent to the Locust caves and can easily sink Locust patrol boats. :As the level the monster appears in progresses, it becomes evident that the waters the Leviathan resides in are or have been mixed with Imulsion. Progressing through the game reveals that lifeforms that come in contact with the tainted Imulsion change their form making them more aggressive and in some cases Lambent. It can be inferred that the Leviathan used to be a lower life form at one point, but evolved into a monster because of its contact with Imulsion. Appearance in-game Once Marcus and Dom take to the waters on a raft in Gathering Storm (Act 3); Displacement, they must board a Locust patrol boat to make it past one part of the waterway. A little before the end of the chapter, Dom talks about inhaling the Imulsion fumes and why the Locust avoid it. This also hints at the earlier Imulsion theory. Once the Patrol Boat goes over a waterfall, the screen goes dark, and once it comes back, the players enter Gathering Storm (Act 3); Brakish Waters. :The rest of the chapter is dedicated to fighting the monster. Tactics The fight against the monster can be broken down into two main parts; the Tentacles and the Head. Tentacles When you first enter the chapter, Dom yells out "there's something under us!" After about ten seconds or so, small burst of air and blood erupt from the side of the boat (the fish that haul the boat are eaten), and a huge, spiky tentacle rises from one side of the boat. The sides that the tentacles come out of are always random. Once the tentacle moves around for a few seconds, it smashes down on the boat. Make sure you dive out of the way as the tentacle comes down, because if it hits you, you will die. Once the tentacle latches to the boat, you have about 6 seconds or so to either use your Chainsaw to cut it, stick it with a grenade, or use any other gun to shoot it of. If you fail to dispose of the tentacle fast enough, it will take the whole boat underwater and you will be forced to restart. Keep in mind if you die at any point in the battle, you will restart from the beginning of the fight. Once you dispose of 3 tentacles, the monster will emerge and the second part of the battle begins. Head The monster will bite down on the end of the boat after you have taken out 3 of its tentacles. Once it latches on, shoot one of its eyes to make it open its mouth. It's eyes are blue and are hard to find at first, but only takes one shot from any weapon to hurt it. Once you hit the eye, the monster will open its mouth for about 4 seconds. When it does, rush into its mouth and wait for it to close down behind you. Make sure you are not near its teeth when it closes down, or you will die. Once inside, you will notice 6 tendrils, 3 on the right and 3 on the left. Each one will turn a bluish-green color, then rear back at snap at you. Shoot each one as they rear back to make them retract. After stunning 1 or 2 tendrils (on insane difficulty players are required to stun 4-5 tendrils), the Leviathan's snake-like tongue will emerge. When it does, lob a Grenade into it and wait for the explosion. If the tongue emits a venomous looking substance and seems to be on fire, you know you have made a successful hit. Once will be enough. When playing on insane difficulty, repeating this process 3 times should sink the monster for good. Links and Videos a6R-hZLbXbw LhpPvysLmZc Triva Near the end of the game, we see how horribly the Brumak mutates from direct contact with Immulsion. The water under mount Kadar, as Dom stated, has Immulsion fumes in, which means that the lake Monster was most likely a locust or even normal fish, which the Immulsion mutated it into the Leviathan. Category:Locust Horde